lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Dead City(Lost Alpha)
|image =Deadlod.jpg |imagedesc = Dead City loading image |level = |factions = * Mercenaries * Military * Bandits * Freedom |locations =*Admin Center *Bandit's Village *Cultural Center *Lakeside Houses *Sports Center |buildings =*Dead City's Streets *Graveyard |leader = * Dushman (briefly) * Col. Sergej D. Dobrosnyan |doctor =*None |technicians= *None |merchants = * Secret Trader (Bugged v1.3003) * Crash (v1.4000) |characters = |loot = |quests = |notes =*Major Location }} :Dead City is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * A medium sized, decaying city. *There are plenty of Pseudodogs and Blind Dogs within the city, some others in the countryside and Cats to the south. *Swampbeasts and Fleshes inhabit the river to the east. *After the Mercenaries are cleared out, the Military various mutants will repopulate the city. Locations Cultural Center * A Large, disused cinema located just south of the city center. * Initially the headquarters for the Mercenaries until they are purged by the Military, where upon it becomes a military staging ground in the area. *The Military remain non-hostile to the player throughout the game. Sports Center * A large, disused, public sports building at the north end of the city center. * After the Mercs are driven out, a Controller takes up residence upstairs. Admin Center *Large, disused office building located at the south side of the city center. *Populated by Mercenaries until the military purge, where upon it becomes and stays abandoned for the rest of the game. Bandit's Village *A small, derelict village located in the north-west corner of the map. http://lost-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/File:STALKER_LA_Bandit_Base_NW_of_Dead_City.jpg *Populated by six Bandits. Lakeside Houses * Located near the north-east corner of the map, on top of a hill. * Populated by three Freedom members and some nearby Snorks at the lake. Notable Buildings Dead City's Streets * Numerous buildings located around the Dead City. * The decaying city holds many treasures and many traps. The area is rife with anomalies, mutants, Mercenaries and loot. Graveyard * A large, forgotten graveyard located in the south-east part of the map. * Populated with around six Zombies and a few Burner anomalies. Storyline *The player is sent from Yantar to Dead City to Get the scientists package for Sakharov. *The player is then mugged, imprisoned, meets with Doc and is subsequently rescued by the Military taskforce led by Col. Sergej D. Dobrosnyan. Side Missions * Kill and identify the bandit target (Freeplay) Notable Loot Tools for fine work inside the big water tower (highest level) in the north-west corner of the map. Notes *This will probably be the location that will first provide the player with good NATO weaponry and attachments. *The retrieval mission for Sakharov may be subverted in a variety of entertaining manners. See the entry for Dushman for details. *After the Military raid the player is tasked with advanced scouting of the locale ostensibly to provide cover as Doc makes his escape to the Swamps. *There is a considerable looting opportunity here, with a great number of SGI 5k and TRs 301 ordnance to be had. Dead Military will source Obokan/AC96/2 and Akm 74/2 weaponry and the Mercenaries are also a good source of Martha handguns as well as good quantities of ammo. *Visits to the Admin Center and the Sports Center are also worthwhile. *Several Merc snipers will be tooled with SGI 5k fitted with SUSAT scopes and Silencers; Dushman provides a variant with the M203 grenade launcher pre-attached and also a Mercenary suit. *One recommendation is to make a rolling set of game-saves if performing a looting spree and to ferry loot back to a convenient lootpile near the Cultural Center out of patrol range of the Poltergeist pair and away from the blast range of the local Burer. *Immediately after the Military raid, the player has plenty of time for this since the mutants will not spawn until later when the level is revisited, (at which point the corpses will have been long since removed) *PAB-9 ammo can be found, but there is no weapon to use with. *Unloading all looted NATO weapons can provide more than 1000 rounds of expensive 5.56x45 ammo and cheaper 9x19 mm. Loot and unload! (ver 1.3001) *In 1.4002, the secret trader can be found in an office on the 4th floor of the most north-western building. *Luring the dogs that (re!)spawn on the southwestern edge of the city into the electro anomalies on the parking lot by the bridge that leads to the graveyard easily allows you to farm many artifacts. There are gravitational anomalies within range of the pack too. Trivia * This level was modeled based on the old global map, level loading screen which can be found in SoC and several public screenshots. The size is 3x more than the original one with more content and own created buildings. The production started in mid 2008, and finished in late 2010. * The original Deadcity which was later released to public via game betas was supposed to be in game, but was cut in mid 2006. * In the older S.T.A.L.K.E.R. builds there was a bandit HQ located in Deadcity, lead by Borzij in one of the village houses in town. In Lost Alpha a separate village camp was added far away from the town. Gallery deci1.jpg|Aerial view of the city deci2.jpg|Very much overgrown city deci3.jpg|Old basketball court deci4.jpg|"Shining a light in the darkness" deci5.jpg|A road out of town deci6.jpg|Road near bridge deci7.jpg|"Lighting my way" deci8.jpg|Random abandoned house deci9.jpg|Mostly dried up river under bridge deci10.jpg|Entrance to the Swamps deci11.jpg|Entrance to Yantar deci13.jpg|Entrance to Army Warehouses deci14.jpg|Entrance to Radar deci15.jpg|"Ivan soon regretted wishing for a more "peaceful" park when he woke up... " deci16.jpg|Aerial view of the city center deci17.jpg|"A path to somewhere" loc_dead_1.png|Dead City Center loc_dead_2.png|Dead City Bridge and City loc_dead_3.png|Entering the city from Rostok deadcity_graveyard.jpg|Graveyard with Green Parasite deadcity_heavyradiation.jpg|Heavy radiation in this building deadcity_stashunderbridge.jpg|Stash under the bridge Cultural center.jpg|Cultural center as seen from the roof of the Admin center. Sports center.jpg|Sports center as seen from the city square. Category:Lost Alpha Locations